


Seeing Things Clearly

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Things are a bit out of focus for Robbie.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Things Clearly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/gifts).



> A birthday drabble for loves_books. Sticking with a theme...
> 
> Thanks to lamardeuse for the fast turn-around BR.

"The light hurts and everything's blurry." Robbie squinted and put a hand up to protect his eyes.

James smiled. "Yes, well, that's why I'm driving you home and why you're wearing sunglasses. Surely you've had your eyes dilated before?"

"Nope. Always had excellent eyesight. What did the doctor call it?"

"Presbyopia. You'll only need glasses for reading."

"Just another way of saying I'm old."

"Age is relative. Besides, I'm looking forward to seeing you in glasses. I think they'll suit you."

"Yeah?'

"Yeah."

"Will you help me choose them?"

"Of course."

Now Lewis smiled. Maybe glasses wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
